1. Field of the Invention
The present invention comprises a telephone means composed of a telephone set and of a device for changing its angle of inclination relative to its supporting surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An arrangement is already known wherein a wedge-shaped lower part is employed as holding device. This lower part is dimensioned such with respect to its angle of inclination that it corresponds to the angle of inclination of the operating surface of the telephone set, so that the angle of inclination can be doubled given employment of the telephone set as a table-top set, whereas the angle of inclination of the table-top set is compensated given employment of the telephone set as a wall telephone.